


Back Home

by knitekat



Series: New Beginnings [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Getting Back Together, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester has to readjust to the busy and frantic modern world and worries what he had with Nick is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

James woke in the night. It was too quiet and he missed waking up beside Nick. Making love with Nick. Their time in the past now felt almost like a dream.

He sighed softly as he ran a hand through his hair and thought back over the month since his return from the past.

The long days spent in isolation, his only visitors in hazmat suits as they collected samples, prodded and poked him and seemed to run every test that existed.

James knew it had been necessary, he had, after all, signed the orders for just such a situation. He had, however, never expected to go through it himself.

He could see Nick in the next isolation chamber, but he could only talk to him over the intercom, knowing that his every word would be listened to.

The knowledge that he was being watched every second was an invasion of privacy that had gnawed at him until James had snapped at everyone.

The debriefings that had followed had been both an annoying necessity and a welcome relief from that isolation.

Once cleared to leave the isolation facility, James had found himself struggling as he had to learn to cope once again with multiple people talking at once, all asking questions. With the constant ringing of mobile phones, with what he had always taken for granted. Every noise, sight, smell and even every person had grated on his nerves.

James snorted softly as he found himself longing for the quiet of the Ice Age, and not just for the peace.

The worst thing of all was not knowing if Nick still wanted to be with him, or if he had only been making the best of a bad situation.

James wanted Nick, he ... Bloody hell, he was in love with Nick. But did Nick feel the same? James wanted to know but feared the answer. What if Nick wasn't in love with him?

James knew he was a coward for putting off finding out the answer. But the possibility was easier to live with than knowing he had no chance with Nick.

James cursed himself. He was no coward.

He would find out, one way or the other and live with the consequences. Especially as it was always possible Nick did still want to be with him ... he could be wasting valuable time.

James vowed to find out where he stood the next time he was alone with Nick.

***

Finally the never-ending meeting was over. James sighed softly as his team rose to leave, laughing and joking. His voice firm and hopefully controlled, James called out, “Cutter. I need a word with you.”

Nick stopped and sighed as well, stepping to one side as the others left the conference room. He turned and met James' eyes before smiling and flicking the lock on the door.

James raised an eyebrow, hope flaring in his heart although he swiftly dampened it. “Nick?” He almost winced at the sound of his voice filled with hope, need and fear.

Nick smiled softly. “You daft bloody fool, James. Of course I still want you. I was afraid you didn't want me.”

James smiled, he felt almost giddy with relief.

Nick closed the distance between them as he pulled James into a kiss. Mouths opened and tongues duelled as they pressed against each other.

Nick moaned into the kiss before breaking it to look in James' eyes. “I want you. I need you.”

The grin on James' face grew as he noticed Nick's arousal. He drew Nick back into a kiss as he groped his lover's arse. “You'll get no argument from me.”

“It'll make a change.”

James snorted before shoving his hand down Nick's trousers and squeezing him. “Less talk, more sex.”

Clothes were swiftly shed as hands caressed exposed skin and lips nuzzled. James raised an eyebrow as Nick swept the table clear of papers. Then he shrugged, was he really going to worry about a messy room when he could be making love?

The table was cool against James' back, but he soon forgot any discomfort as Nick's hand moved between his legs and Nick kissed him.

James arched into his lover's touch as Nick's fingers probed deep inside him. He sighed as Nick filled him, wrapping his limbs around him as Nick rocked inside him and lips met and tongues danced. It felt so good. So very good.

Soon James gasped as he spurted and clenched tight around his lover and he felt Nick thrust and jerk inside him as he came.

Kissing lazily afterwards, James smiled. All his fears had proven groundless. Maybe being back home wouldn't be so bad after all, not with Nick by his side.


End file.
